Strangeness And Charm
by Verosmee Cullen
Summary: Un día Lavoisier dijo: La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. ¡Oh man! Sí que tenía razón, he aquí la historia de dos jóvenes con mucha Química. Literal.


»Primer fic.

»**Un pequeño regalo de Cumpleaños para Mime, I love you little sister!**

»Revisado y Corregido por Aryy Muse.

**Strangeness And Charm**

_Cuando estoy trabajando en un problema, nunca pienso en la belleza. Solo pienso en como resolver el problema. Pero cuando termino, si la solución no es bella, se que esta incorrecta.  
-R. Buckminster Fuller_

Suspiro.

Era la segunda vez que suspiraba.

Hoy entregaban los reportes de calificaciones, e Isabella no podía dejar de pensar que en ese preciso momento su madre de seguro ya lo había recibido.

_Insuficiente_.

Sip, eso… Insuficiente.

Eso es lo que decía su reporte en el recuadro que pertenecía a Química, en especial Química Inorgánica.

Había estudiado, pero en realidad no le entendía para nada, y el hecho de ir en una escuela de alto rendimiento no ayudaba en nada, nada.

La escuela para señoritas Constance Billiard, en Nueva York ofrece lo mejor, de lo mejor. Toda jovencita del Upper East Side asiste allí, e Isabella Swan no podía faltar.

Hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes en Nueva York, Charles Swan, y una de las socialistas más conocidas en la zona, Renee Swan-Higginbotham, ella vivía en un mundo de privilegios con el que algunos, sólo soñaban.

Aun así, Isabella no era nada engreída, ella sabía que todo lo que sus padres tenían lo habían logrado con gran esfuerzo. Y era esa la razón por cuál se aferraba a sus estudios, para poder tener éxito por su cuenta y no depender de sus padres; algo que muchas de sus amigas hallaban tonto, porque pasar por toda esa pena, cuando bien podía pasar sus días organizado funciones, subastas y demás, casarse con un buen candidato y vivir una vida tranquila.

Ella amaba a sus amigas, pero ese futuro, no era para nada el que ella quería, le parecía un poco vacío, por no decir otra cosa, ella no quería ser la _esposa trofeo_, tonta y bonita, de algún hombre rico. Y ahí estaba el punto, Isabella no era tonta. No lo era, simplemente esta era una de esas materias que no importaba cuanto estudiara, no lograba entenderle.

Resignada a su destino, solo esperaba la hora de salida, llegar a casa y con suerte encerrarse en su habitación sin tener que explicarle a su madre, el por qué volvió a fallar un examen, el _segundo_ examen parcial del semestre. Sabía que sus padres no la regañarían, pues sabían que era una persona madura y responsable, pero aun así ella sentía que les estaba fallando.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una sola oportunidad para redimirse, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería.

Perdida en su mundo, ni cuenta se dio de la hora y pronto llegó el final del día. Isabella se encaminó hacia la salida, arrastrando sus pies, cuando justo antes de llegar a su auto, alguien chocó contra ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¡Ellaa!—, gritó una pequeña belleza de cabellos rojizos. Isabella sólo sonrió al descubrir quién era la persona que la abrazaba. Alice, o mejor dicho "_Arizona_", apodo otorgado en burla por las reinas de Constance -aparentemente llegar a Constance a mitad de semestre y venir de una ciudad _aburrida_, pueden lograr eso- Alice al ser Alice, no lo tomo a mal, y de pronto en lugar de usar su nombre al presentarse, se llamaba así misma Arizona. Como podrán notar el apodo se quedó.

Alice se encontraba prácticamente encima de Isabella, hablando sin parar sobre dos tipos lindos que conoció en una cafetería en el East Village. —Arizona, por favor suéltame—, rio Isabella mientras intentaba zafarse de la cárcel de sus brazos. Una vez liberada, volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y se preguntó que hacia ella esperándola a esta hora junto a su auto. —¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita, señorita?

—Ella, ¿que acaso no has oído ni una palabra de lo que dije?

—Pues la verdad no, prácticamente estaba siendo atacada por ti. —dijo la castaña fingiendo enojo.

—Ok, te lo repito, —dijo rápido su amiga, ni siquiera tomando en cuenta la expresión de la castaña. —He conocido al amor de mi vida, Ella. Ayer estaba de compras por unas tiendas en el East Village, ya sabes cómo adoro la ropa vintage, y bueno al terminar decidí entrar a una de esas cafeterías de la zona. El punto es que al querer entrar a una de ellas, no note que alguien estaba queriendo salir, así que empuje la puerta y sin querer golpeé a la persona que estaba del otro lado, hice que se derramara su café caliente encima. Fue tan vergonzoso— lloriqueó Alice mientras lo decía.

A Isabella le era muy familiar la escena, al parecer Arizona y ella eran las personas más despistadas del mundo, y juntas ya habían que causado más de un destrozo, por ello no se le hacía difícil imaginar la vergüenza que sintió su amiga.

— ¿Y luego? — le urgió la chica a su amiga.

—Oh sí, bueno una vez que me disculpé, pude ver bien a la persona a la que bañe en agua caliente, y ¡Dios! era hermoso, ojos azules, cabello rubio, sonrisa linda, debiste verlo. Y lo que es aún mejor: todo un caballero, le dije que podía comprarle otro café y se negó, diciendo que no dejaría que una bella dama gastara su dinero y se ofreció a comprarme _él_,_ mi_ café—, dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Al parecer el amor te pego fuerte Alice, y se puede saber cómo es que se llama este príncipe azul tuyo.

—Jasper.

Ella solo podía pensar que el nombre del chico en cuestión sonaba raro, y que su amiga estaba loca por creer que se había enamorado de él en solo una hora. Pero bueno así era ella, creía en eso del amor a primera vista y todo eso.

—Tú siempre tan soñadora Alice, cuanto tiempo pasaste con él ¿una? ¿dos horas? Además… ¿no dijiste que era dos chicos? —dijo Isabella recordando algo de lo mucho que dijo su amiga antes de soltarla.

—Y tú siempre tan realista, Ella. Para tu información no fueron dos horas, fue toda la tarde. Y sí eran dos, él iba con uno de sus amigos y compañero de escuela, Edwin… Edgar, no recuerdo bien su nombre—, dijo con una expresión pensativa. —Eso sí era lindo, ese tipo de soy-un-poco-nerd lindo, sabes. Aun así yo solo veía a Jasper. —una vez dicho esto le regresó la cara de enamorada a la pequeña.

—_Zona_, um ¿sólo me esperabas para decirme esto? — preguntó Isabella, no que le hubiera molestado, Alice era muy importante para ella, cualquier cosa que le pasara era relevante, eso y también que cualquier distracción antes de llegar a casa, eran bienvenidas.

—Oh, bueno eso y otras dos cosas más—, dijo Alice.

La cara de Ella al salir del colegio lo decía todo, pensó Alice -entrega de reportes- ella sabía lo mucho que batallaba su amiga con una de sus clases, y pensó en animarla, y sabía justo como hacerlo.

— ¿Dos cosas más? — pregunto Isabella, mirando a su amiga con curiosidad.

—Sí, una es que sé que no quieres llegar a casa—, con esto Isabella hizo una mueca que confirmó la sospechas de Alice, —y la otra es quenecesitoquesalgasconelamigodeJasperparaqueasiyo puedatenerunacitaconél.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía que era posible decir tantas palabras al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué necesitas qué?

—Ugh, necesito que salgas con el amigo de Jasper, él quiere salir conmigo, pero no quiere dejar solo a su amigo, ya sabes un "código de bros" o algo así, y él dice que su amigo es muy bueno, pero muy tímido; así que ofrecí que hiciéramos una cita doble, Jasper y yo, tú y _Edwin_.

La cara de Isabella era de póker, no sabía ni que decir.

—Oh Arizona—, chilló.

—Por favor, Ella. Tal vez hasta te diviertas.

Isabella no quería ponérselo fácil a su amiga, y puso cara de meditación antes de responderle, pero ella ya había visto esa cara de ilusión antes, y eso solo quería decir una cosa: que esta cita significaba mucho para Alice, y ella no le iba a fallar.

—Está bien— apenas habían salido esas dos palabras de su boca cuando su amiga ya la tenía abrazada de nuevo. Isabella solo pudo reír, y pensar que ahora tenía una cita con _Edwin_. Todo sea por Alice, pensó.

* * *

En casa de Isabella, las cosas no salieron tan mal como pensaba, cuando llego su mamá estaba ocupada preparando algo en la cocina. No es que fuera muy buena, y por eso tenían cocinero, pero a Renee le gustaba prepararle la comida a su familia. Por ello es que si quería que algo quedara bien y más aún listo para la hora de la cena, Renee empezaba desde muy temprano.

Con la ayuda del cocinero, casi todo le quedaba bien, y sonrisas de su familia lo valían todo para Renee, esa era la recompensa más grande.

Isabella se pasó toda la tarde estudiando para sus demás clases, eso es hasta que su padre llegó, una vez que escucho el 'ding' del elevador del pent-house, Ella corrió a saludarlo.

Era costumbre de Charles y de su hija, el ver un poco de deportes y hablar de su día, mientras esperaban a que estuviera lista la cena. Charles amaba esos momentos, sabía que su hija pronto se iría a la Universidad y a menos que decidiera ir a NYU, es como podría seguir disfrutando de sus tardes juntos; pero él no quería limitarla, quería que ella encontrara su camino y si este la llevaba lejos de él, que así fuera, el solo quería su felicidad y nada más.

Una vez lista la cena, los Swan se sentaron a la mesa, y entre _mmms_, y mordidas, su familia felicitó a Renee por una cena deliciosa.

Mientras seguían comiendo, Renee le lanzaba miradas a Isabella, no sabiendo como iniciar el tema concerniente a su reporte, ella sabía que su hija tendía a ser una persona que se exigía mucho y el hecho de no haber pasado un examen debía molestarle mucho. Para Renee la situación no era tan mala, Isabella podría lograr todo lo que se propusiera, y tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un nuevo enfoque.

Pensando que entre más lo arrastrara, meno sabría qué decir, decidió hablar de una vez.

—Bella, hoy llego tu reporte cariño, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros? — dijo Renee amablemente.

—Umm, oh… bueno sí, como sabrás, Química Inorgánica me sigue dando problemas. — dijo Isabella, avergonzada.

—Oh Bells, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte? — dijo Charles, entonando en voz alta lo que estaba pensando Renee, en ese momento.

—Oh no papá, no hay necesidad.

— ¿Estás segura? Sabes que para tu madre y para mí no es ningún problema, ambos sabemos lo mucho que te esfuerzas, — volvió a decir Charles, mientras Renee sólo observaba sonriendo, porque una vez más, su marido había tenido el mismo pensamiento que ella.

—Estoy segura papá, y bueno estoy pensando seriamente en conseguir un tutor, creo que es mi mejor opción—. Isabella no se sentía cómoda diciendo esto, pues ella siempre fue muy autosuficiente, pero en las horas que había pasado en su habitación esperando a que llegara su padre, había reflexionado bien su situación y se había dado cuenta de que era hora de llamar refuerzos, y un tutor sonaba como una muy buena idea. El problema ahora era donde lo iba a conseguir, pero bueno de eso ya se encargaría después.

Renee y Charles quedaron satisfechos con la respuesta de su Isabella, confiaban en que su hija, lo resolvería a su manera. Y así la familia Swan continuó con su cena, pasando a temas más livianos como la historia de Alice y su amor a primera vista; y la de las damas del club de lectura de Renee, que al parecer había empezado a discutir sobre un libro sobre amos multimillonarios y sumisas.

* * *

Alice se encargó de arreglar todos los detalles para la cita, ella y Jasper hablaron y decidieron que deberían hacer algo sencillo. Películas y cena. Más sencillo no puede ser. Como todo buen caballero Jasper le dijo que ellos pasarían por ellas a su casa, y fijaron la hora, ocho treinta.

Después de colgar con Jasper, Alice dio un suspiro de alivio, ella estaba pensando en su amiga, y en el hecho de que no estaba muy convencida con la cita, el cine parecía una buena idea, al menos al estar viendo la película, no tendría que hacer mucha conversación con _Edwin_.

Por su lado Jasper, tenía sus propios problemas, él sabía que Edward era muy tímido, y era por eso precisamente que le había dicho a Alice, que solo saldría con ella, si una de sus amigas salía con Edward.

Jasper que quería que su amigo se divirtiera, y no estuviera solo, mientras él si se divertía. Edward era una buena persona, y Jasper lo apreciaba, el problema con Edward era que a veces el solo se concentraba en sus estudios. El chico no era tan mal parecido, y ya había decidido ayudarlo a salir más. Quien sabe igual y la cita con la amiga de Alice salía bien.

Por lo mientras se alegraba que fueran al cine, allí su amigo podría estar callado y disfrutar de la película.

_La cena ya es otra cosa_, pensaron Alice y Jasper, al mismo tiempo.

Alice pronto llamó a Isabella, para contarle los planes.

Sábado.

Esta era la única palabra que tenía Isabella en su mente.

Después de la cena, Alice le había llamado para decirle que día seria su cita doble. Sábado por la noche, había dicho Alice.

Y ahora que sabía que solo faltaban 24 horas, no se sentía tan segura de ir, en realidad no sabía nada del tal Edwin, y había intentado sacarle más información a su amiga, pero de nada había servido. Al parecer Alice solo tenía ojos, y oídos para Jasper.

_No, no, tienes que ir Isabella_. _Por Alice._

Se reprendió internamente, solo tenía que pensar que igual y Alice tenía un poco de razón, y que debía de darle una oportunidad a _Edwin_.

Así que con una actitud positiva Isabella llego la tarde del sábado a casa de Alice para poder arreglarse juntas.

Tenían unas cuantas horas para estar listas, así que pusieron manos a la obra. Y no es que necesitaran mucho, Isabella, era una belleza clásica ojos café como el chocolate derretido, cabello castaño, tez de porcelana y un cuerpo con curvas en los lugares correctos. Si acaso un poco terca, pero aun así una chica amable y leal.

Mientras que Alice, era pequeña como una bailarina, con cabello oscuro con tonos rojizos, y ojos verdes, con una personalidad eléctrica y burbujeante.

Un par muy dispar, pero que se complementaban de la mejor manera.

Alice se encontraba muy feliz de la vida tarareando una canción, mientras alisaba su larga melena, ya había decidido que ponerse; un pantalón skinny junto con una blusa blanca y encima de todo un blazer negro, con sus flats negras; como accesorio había optado por unos aretes vintage y su clutch.

A su lado su amiga batallaba con que ponerse, había traído con ella una variedad de ropa, y además Isabella era una persona con un muy buen sentido de la moda, aun así en estos momentos no sabía que ponerse.

Al final decidió usar un pantalón skinny gris, con una blusa color café, un saquito de jean, y sus botas café. En su cuello solo colgó un collar largo, además de llevar su confiable bolso. Su cabello lo dejó caer en ondas por su espalda y listo, no quería verse sobre arreglada.

El maquillaje fue muy sencillo ambas utilizaron sólo un poco de mascara y delineador, rubor por aquí y por allá, y lip gloss.

Una vez listas las dos jovencitas, solo esperaron unos minutos, cuando de repente el timbre sonó.

Alice volteó justo cuando abrían la puerta y al primero que vio entrar fue a Jasper. Él lucia, sólo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de botones blanca.

Después de ver a su cita, Alice se fijó más allá de Jasper, y fue ahí que noto a su amigo, _Edwin_ lucía un conjunto similar al de Jasper, solo que su camisa era azul.

En general, pensó Alice, los chicos se veían muy bien. Su estilo casual iba muy bien con el tema de la cita y con la ropa que ella y su amiga habían escogido.

Lo que no sabía es que debajo de esa fachada calmada que tenían, Jasper había sufrido como nunca, una vez que le comunico a Edward lo de la cita, él se rehusó a ir, diciendo que no sabía nada de la amiga de Alice, que él debía ir solo con ella; a pesar de que a Edward le había caído bien Alice en lo poco que la trato, él estaba seguro que no todas las personas del UES eran tan lindas y amables como ella. La mayoría de seguro eran chicas egoístas que solo pensaban en que fiesta era la siguiente en la agenda y en casarse con un marido igual de rico que papi.

Al final Jasper lo convenció diciéndole que nada perdía, y que además Alice le había asegurado que Isabella era una chica muy bonita y divertida, nada que ver con lo que él se imaginaba, y que se la iban a pasar bien, además de que si no funcionaba pues no tenían por qué volver a verse. Al escuchar todo esto Edward decidió darle una oportunidad a esta Isabella, después de todo que tenía que perder.

Después de ese pequeño incidente todo había estado bien hasta que llegó la hora de alistarse, Edward no tenía ni idea de que usar, tenía ganas de decirle a Jasper que no iba a ir, pero ya se lo había prometido. Aun así cuando Jasper pasó por él a su dormitorio para salir juntos a casa de Alice, lo encontró aun sin terminar de vestirse. Tomando una de las muchas camisas de Edward, Jasper le dijo que usara eso, y unos pantalones y listo.

Al parecer la decisión de Jasper fue acertada, pensó Edward pues por lo visto Alice y su amiga también optado por el look casual.

Alguien aclaró su garganta sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

—Um, Arizona, modales—, regañó Isabella a su amiga.

Alice río avergonzada, y comenzó con las presentaciones.

—Jasper, te presento a Isabella, bueno Ella— sonrió Alice, mientras Jasper se estiraba para tomar la mano de Isabella en las suyas.

—Encantado de conocerte Ella—, sonrió Jasper al llamarla con el apodo que le había dado Alice.

—Igualmente—, contesto la joven, pensando en que su amiga tenía razón Jasper era lindo.

Jasper volteó y jaló del brazo a Edward.

—Alice tú ya conoces a mi amigo—, dijo él, mientras Alice solo sacudía su mano en señal de hola, y le sonreía a Edward. —Pero Isabella aquí, no, Isabella te presento a Edward.

_¡Carajo!_ _Teníamos mal el nombre_, pensaron las amigas, sonriéndose la una a la otra en conspiración. Al menos atine que empieza con 'E' pensó Alice.

—Hola Edward, — lo saludó Isabella, poniéndole especial atención a su nombre, no sea que lo fuera a llamar Edwin por equivocación. El chico era lindo, Alice le había acertado a su descripción de un poco nerd, los grueso lentes que llevaba, ya saben esos estilo hipster, lo delataban. Pero aun así tenía un encanto, que Isabella no supo explicar.

Edward se había quedado en blanco, ahí frente a él se encontraba la criatura más bella que había visto, solo esperaba que su personalidad era tal cual como Alice la había descrito.

Jasper le dio un codazo a su amigo, quien en seguida se despabiló.

—Hola, encantado de conocerte, Ella—, a Isabella jamás le había gustado más como sonaba su apodo, que cuando lo dijo Edward con esa voz suave.

Jasper y Alice notaron que sus amigos se había quedado atrapados el uno con el otro, pensando que tal vez esta cita iba a ir mejor de lo que esperaban.

Una vez pasadas las introducciones, los cuatro jóvenes salieron, decididos a pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas.

* * *

En el cine, no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de hablar, pero a la hora de la cena recuperaron el tiempo perdido.

Una vez que todos tomaron un poco de confianza, todo se desenvolvió de manera fácil, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Los más animados eran Jasper y Alice, Isabella hablaba de vez en cuando y más si era un tema del que sabía, y Edward a pesar de su timidez contribuía también a la conversación. Edward se llenó de alegría al ver que Alice no había mentido y que Ella, era una de las chicas más increíbles que había conocido.

Alice e Isabella les platicaron cómo se habían conocido, como se habían hecho amigas, la historia del apodo de Alice, y las mil y una aventuras que habían pasado juntas.

Edward y Jasper, también ponían su granito de arena en la conversación, haciéndola más amena y así transcurrió la noche, hasta que llegaron al tema de la escuela y sus futuros. Alice y Ella aun no sabían a qué Universidad irían. Mientras que Edward y Jasper estaban en su primer año de Universidad.

Y en ese momento fue que el destino dio un giro que cambiaría a dos personas en esa mesa.

— ¿Y ustedes que nos pueden decir de la vida universitaria? — pregunto Isabella meneando la cejas. — ¿Muchas fiestas no?

—En realidad no—, sonrió Jasper. —Yo estudio Ingeniería Mecánica, y generalmente estoy muy ocupado, y aquí Edward estudia Ingeniería Química, eso quiere decir que él está aún más ocupado.

Isabella casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando. Edward era químico, al parecer la suerte le sonreía, la cita iba bien como lo había prometido Arizona, Edward era lindo, y quien sabe igual y él podía ayudarla con las tutorías de química que tanto necesitaba.

Una vez que paso el episodio del jugo la conversación siguió de manera fluida. Cuando decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, pagaron la cuenta y se encaminaron al auto, llevar a las chicas de regreso a casa de Alice.

Al llegar a su destino Jasper abrió la puerta de Alice y Edward la puerta de Isabella.

Alice y Jasper se alejaron para poder despedirse apropiadamente, dándose un beso suave y casto, pero que los dejaba sabiendo que habría más, y que se volverían a ver.

Mientras tanto Edward y Bella solo se quedaron juntos sin saber en realidad que decir. En ese momento Isabella decidió que le pediría a Edward su teléfono y pondría su plan en práctica.

—Um, Edward si me podrías dar tu teléfono, digo si quieres, ya sabes para poder hablar, y… sí eso—, dijo Isabella un poco nerviosa de que el chico la fuera a rechazar.

Edward estaba sorprendido de que esta hermosa chica quisiera su teléfono, por eso es que no sabía que decir, y así siguió por varios segundos ni siquiera viéndola a la cara. Y que sorpresa se llevó al momento que la vio, pues Isabella parecía realmente triste al ver que él no le respondía, así que enseguida rectificó eso.

—Oh si… claro Ella, —al oír esto la chica le sonrió de manera dulce.

Edward le pidió su teléfono e introdujo su número en él. Después de eso llamó a su celular para poder guardar el número de ella, y le devolvió el teléfono a Isabella.

Una vez que intercambiaron números se despidieron, él le dio un suave adiós, y un cálido beso en la mejilla, que la dejo sintiendo unas extrañas cosquillas en su piel.

Hecho esto Edward corrió hacia el auto donde ya estaba Jasper esperándolo, y se alejaron dejando a dos chicas, una enamorada con la promesa de más citas, y otra que la verdad no sabía que pensar.

* * *

El domingo paso sin nada relevante, y el lunes al fin Isabella se armó de valor para llamar a Edward, la verdad no sabía que decirle, solo había pasado un día después de su cita, y ahora solo lo llamaba porque quería pedirle un favor.

El caso es que había estado pensado, y solo le quedaba un mes para estudiar para su final de Química y Edward parecía ser la respuesta a su predicamento, él podía ser su tutor y estaba segura de que lograría pasar, él parecía ser un chico bastante inteligente.

Con eso en mente marco su número.

El teléfono de Edward sonó varias veces, y Edward aun no contestaba, se había quedado de piedra al ver el nombre de la persona que la llamaba no podía creer que, 'Ella', era lo que se leía en su pantalla.

No podía creer que ella le estuviera llamando, estaba encantando, igual y esto quería decir que él le había agradado o algo por el estilo, la esperanza florecía en el pecho de Edward, es por eso que se apresuró a contestar antes de que ella colgara de nuevo.

— ¿Hola? —, contesto Edward tímidamente, tanto así que su saludo casi sonó como a pregunta.

—Edward, hola, soy Isabella… eh Ella—, no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa, no es que Edward la intimidara, tal vez era la razón por la que lo llamaba, sabía que si él no la ayudaba no sabría a quién más recurrir y se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

—Oh si, Ella, ¿cómo has estado? — preguntó Edward igual de nervioso, pero por razones muy diferentes a las que tenía Isabella.

—Muy bien, Edward.

—Y… um, ¿a de debo el honor de tu llamada?

A Isabella le causó un sentimiento de calidez la manera en la que dijo _honor_, como si en serio su llamada le hubiera alegrado el día. —Veras, um… no sé cómo decirte esto, porque apenas nos conocemos y pues… igual lo tomas a mal…— balbuceaba en el teléfono.

Al otro lado de la línea Edward estaba más que estático, sería posible, sería posible que ella se había fijado en él, como él lo había hecho en ella, era realmente lindo como dudaba en decirle lo que pensaba. Tontita Ella, pensó, yo te seguiría al fin del mundo…

—Pero quería pedirte que si podrías ayudarme con Química…—.

_¿Qué? _

—Sí, es que la verdad esa materia se me dificulta mucho— al parecer había lo había dicho en voz alta. —Y… tú pareces un tipo muy inteligente… y sólo me queda un mes para mi final…

Un favor. No quería salir con él, o decirle que le gustaba o algo parecido, solo quería un favor. Y el favor que todas las chicas lindas querían de él… que la ayudara a estudiar. La dejo terminar de explicarse, y claro que la iba ayudar, era un caballero y no podía dejar a una dama en apuros, pero su corazón dolió un poco, por primera vez había pensado que tenía una oportunidad, Ella parecía una chica linda que no se fijaba mucho en el aspecto de una persona, o su forma de ser, pero al parecer era como todas.

—Oh, por… por supuesto que te ayudaré, Isabella— dijo el con decepción.

Tanta fue la alegría de Isabella, que no notó el tono triste de su voz, y el hecho de que no había utilizado su apodo.

Una vez que acepto ayudarla decidieron que días iban a empezar las tutorías, debido al horario complicado de los dos, se verían en las tardes, en casa de ella.

Isabella colgó el teléfono sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma. Lo iba a lograr iba a pasar su materia, y con sobresaliente, estaba segura.

* * *

Edward estaba hundiéndose en su miseria después de la llamada de Bella, cuando, Jasper entró por su puerta, con una cara tan soñadora que uno pensaría que caminaba entre las nubes.

—Hey, amigo, porque esa cara de felicidad—, le pregunto Edward.

—Oh Eddie, no sabes… Alice, es perfecta, es dulce, es amable, para nada lo que uno pensaría de una chica del Upper East Side, y oh si es bella… ayer salimos de nuevo, algo simple un té, un paseo por Central Park, y aun así fue el mejor día de mi vida. Creo que la amo, sé que es muy pronto, pero sé que es cierto, lo sé. Es el destino. — rió Jasper al recordar que Alice le había dicho algo parecido, que el que ellos se conocieran era el destino.

Los ánimos de Edward se hundían cada vez más y más al escuchar hablar a su amigo, sobre su cita, y sobre Alice, sobre el destino y sobre el amor.

—Um, Edward, ¿sucede algo malo? — preguntó preocupado Jasper, había dejado de hablar, y había estado viendo a su amigo, parecía que habían aplastado su Carl Zeiss, y le había prendido fuego con un mechero de Bunsen, no era típico en Edward estar decaído o triste, a pesar de no tener muchos amigos y no salir, él era feliz, le gustaba su vida.

—Oh, yo… eh, no es nada Jasper, en serio.

—Claro que no amigo, esto es algo, jamás te había visto así.

Al ver la preocupación sincera que claramente sentía Jasper, Edward se dedicó a explicarle todo, lo que había sentido al conocer a Ella, que pensaba que ella era diferente, que podía verlo por quien era… y también la reciente decepción que trajo la conversación que había tenido con ella minutos antes.

—Siempre, Jasper, siempre sólo se hacen mis amigos o me hablan, porque puedo ayudarlos a estudiar o por que se van a beneficiar de mí… y duele saber que Isabella, sea una de esas personas…

—Edward, whoa, whoa espera, en serio no creo que Ella sea así como dices… Alice habla de ella de otra manera, ella dice que es amable y centrada, para nada como esas chicas del Upper East Side…

—Pero Jasper…

—No, Edward, en serio creo que te equivocas, mira que te parece esto, vas con ella, la ayudas… pasas tiempo con ella y si aún sigues creyendo que no vale la pena, pues simplemente acabas con las tutorías, y no la vuelves a ver.

Edward meditó lo que acaba de decir su amigo y decidió que tomaría su consejo. Al final si estaba en lo cierto, podría desengañarse, y seguir con su camino. Y olvidar a Ella.

* * *

La mañana del día en el que empezarían sus tutorías Isabella se levantó sonriente y confiada de que el día iba a ser maravilloso.

En la es escuela, todo pasó de manera tranquila, y con una mente más abierta y relajada, hasta logro entender lo que Miss Charlotte explico en su clase de Química.

Con este mismo paso alegre regresó a casa, entró a su habitación, decidió ponerse cómoda y cambiar su uniforme, en espera de que Edward llegara para empezar.

Edward se encontraba en el lobby del edificio donde vivía Isabella, decidido a subir y terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Al oír el distintivo sonido de que alguien llego por el elevador, Isabella se asomó, sólo para encontrarse con un tímido Edward parado a la mitad de su recibidor.

— ¡Hey Edward! —, lo saludó con entusiasmo la chica.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella— contesto Edward de manera corta. Isabella estaba confundida, no sabía porque Edward, había sido tan seco, pero igual y se debía a que estaba en un lugar extraño, en cuanto se acostumbre y me tome confianza todo mejorara, pensó Bella.

—Por favor sígueme, estudiaremos en el comedor. — le dijo ella, indicándole el camino hacia dicha habitación.

Edward iba admirando su casa mientras la seguía, en realidad no era una casa en sí, era un loft bastante lindo en el último piso del edificio, que aún lleno de lujos, desprendía un calor hogareño, que sólo tienen ciertos hogares.

—Aquí, toma asiento—, le dijo Isabella, señalándole el gran comedor, y jalando una silla.

Edward esperó a que se sentara, y después el tomo asiento justo al lado de ella.

A Isabella le sorprendió lo cerca que se habían sentado de ella, el día de su cita al momento de cenar ellos habían quedado del mismo lado, pero habían quedado separados. Hoy no había mucho que los separara y el brazo de Edward se rozaba con el suyo.

Edward también sentía su cercanía, pero no dejó que lo afectara. —Muy bien, y dime… ¿cuáles son los temas que se te dificultan? —, le pregunto Edward.

—Oh Dios, Edward creerás que soy una tonta pero… ok ahí voy… tengo problemas con la tabla periódica y lo que son los elementos representativos y los metales de transición…

Edward estaba sorprendido, esos eran temas fáciles, la verdad no entendía por qué Bella no lograba aprobar sus exámenes y porque necesitaba de su ayuda, en general si alguien quería usarlo era para cosas más complicadas, y esto no caía en esa categoría.

—Se lo que estás pensando—, le dijo a Edward asustándolo. —Crees que si soy tonta, ¿verdad?

—Oh no, no… por supuesto que no Ella, pero no puedo dejar de pensar el por qué no logras comprender estos temas, pareces una chica muy capaz, y estos son temas sencillos.

— ¡Ugh! — gruñó Isabella, sorprendiendo a Edward. —Lo sé, y lo cierto es que estudio y estudio, y no lo logro. Creo que es de eso temas que simplemente uno no capta—, dijo esto sonriéndole a Edward.

Edward le sonrió de vuelta y sintiéndose un poco más ligero, decidió que era momento de comenzar. Ya que sabía los temas que se le dificultaban, le explicó a Ella como iban a funcionar las tutorías. Iban a verse ese mes, dos veces por semana y cada fin de semana haría un pequeño test para probar los conocimientos de Isabella. Estaba seguro de que con eso pasaría su final.

Empezaron con la tabla periódica le explicó su historia, un poco de Dmitri Mendeléyev, quien fue quien ordenó los elementos basándose en sus propiedades químicas, en la forma en la que actualmente estaba diseñada, en la versión basada en la estructura electrónica de los elementos, la cual permite colocar las series lantánidos y los actínidos en una secuencia lógica de acuerdo con su número atómico, los diferentes grupos y periodos en que se dividía, todo esto mientras Isabella, lo escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo, a ella le era sorprendente lo mucho que sabía Edward, lo animado que se volvía cuando hablaba de la química, es como si perdiera toda la timidez, era seguro y confiando, e Isabella se descubrió pensando que le gustaba mucho este Edward.

Edward veía como lo miraba Isabella, mientras hablaban y ella tomaba notas, y discutían los temas. Ella lo atrapó observándola y le dio una sonrisa que alegró el alma de Edward.

Una vez que terminaron decidieron que se verían el siguiente jueves para seguir con los grupos siguientes en la tabla.

Estaban despidiéndose en el recibidor de su casa, esperando que el elevador subiera, cuando Isabella, le dijo algo a Edward que lo sorprendió.

—Edward, no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu ayuda—, rió un poco. —Es decir, la verdad tenía miedo de que no aceptaras apenas nos conocemos, y pues… sentía que me vería muy mal pidiéndote ayuda, como si sólo te quisiera para eso—, puso una cara apenada. —Pero la verdad me alegro de haberlo hecho, eres muy inteligente y se ve que amas tu carrera, y sé que contigo como mi tutor pasare mi examen.

Diciéndole esto le volvió a dar una de sus sonrisas, esas que lo cautivaban, demostrándole lo sincera que había sido su declaración.

Y Edward, le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jasper tenía razón, Isabella no quería utilizarlo, no de la manera en que lo habían utilizado antes, a ella realmente le agradaba, y no solo lo veía como el medio para obtener una buena calificación.

Con este nuevo conocimiento se despidió de ella, diciéndole que era un placer ayudarla. En ese instante Ella levantó su rostro y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, justo como él lo había hecho la noche de su cita, y le dio otro suave _'gracias'_.

Edward se subió al elevador, con el corazón renovado y con un cosquilleo justo en el lugar donde Ella lo había besado.

* * *

Edward llegó a su apartamento encontrándose con Jasper, que estaba estudiando en su mesa.

— ¡Amigo! — Grito asustando a Jasper, —tenías tanta razón, ¡Ella es genial!

—No quería decirlo, pero bueno, te lo dije—, rió Jasper, mientras veía la cara de Edward.

Edward comenzó a contarle los eventos del día a su amigo, y que de camino a casa había decidió algo, iba a conquistar a Isabella.

Y él ya tenía un plan; número uno, le iba a dar tutorías de química a Isabella y número dos, iba a hacer que se enamorara de él.

Todo lo que necesitaba ahora eran algunos consejos en cómo conseguirlo, no la primera parte de esa estaba seguro, si no de la segunda.

Y por eso quería contar con la ayuda de su amigo.

—Claro que te ayudare Edward, quiero que seas feliz como yo lo soy con Alice. Y presiento que Isabella es la persona perfecta.

_Claro que es perfecta_, pensó Edward.

Junto comenzaron a pensar en ideas para conquistar a Ella.

— ¡Oh! Y tener detalles, las chicas aman los detalles. Ser caballeroso. Y tomar riesgos, bien sabes: "El que no arriesga no gana y todo eso—, le dijo su amigo. —Pero más que nada, solo se tú mismo Edward, estoy seguro que la conquistarás. — termino diciéndole Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios. Empezaba a creer más y más, que Alice tenía razón y que todo esto era parte del juego del destino, uno que decía que él y Alice estarían juntos, y que Edward y Ella, también.

Edward tomo en cuenta todos sus consejos que le dio su amigo, y ahora todo lo que quedaba era ponerlo en práctica.

* * *

Llego el siguiente día de tutorías, y como en el primero, Edward y Ella se la pasaron estudiando los demás grupos de la tabla que les faltaban. Isabella se hallaba sorprendida de lo mucho que le entendía a Edward, la información se quedaba con ella, ni cuando estudiaba sola o cuando su maestra le explicaba había entendido tan rápido.

También ya había notado que cuando Edward enseñaba, se volvía más desenvuelto y le hacía platica, en los momentos en los que no discutían elementos o grupos químicos, descubrió que podían hablar de cualquier otro tema, música, películas, libros, pasatiempos… Y los dos iban descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

A Isabella en serio le empezaba a gustar este Edward, además había algo más que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Edward, algo como la estática, no sabía que era esa sensación, lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que era muy placentera.

Ese fin de semana hicieron su primera evaluación y para sorpresa de Isabella, la había respondió de forma excelente. Edward ya le había dicho que lo haría bien, el notaba que le entendía lo que explicaba y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Con eso llegó su segunda semana, el lunes estudiaron los grupos faltantes, y comenzaron a ver los periodos. De igual manera los días que no tenían tutoría Isabella, aprovechaba y leí un poco, así el día que veía a Edward, podrían avanzar más, además de que gracias a él, estaba empezando a agarrarle cariño a la Química.

Su segundo fin se semana, Edward le puso un examen completo quería ver si Isabella había entendido, todos los grupos y periodos.

Con una confianza que salía de haber estudiado, y de que Edward le enseñaba muy bien Isabella se dispuso a contestar su examen.

El resultado no sorprendió a Edward, Isabella, volvió a sacar una calificación casi perfecta, cosa que también alegro infinitamente a Isabella. Para celebrar Edward se armó de un valor que no poseía, y la invito a tomar un café. Era algo que nunca había hecho y tenía miedo de que al no estar hablando de química y átomos, regresaría a su yo tímido. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, se la pasó realmente bien con Isabella; hasta había logrado hacerla reír contándole su variedad infinita de chistes de químicos.

Y también había prometido que algún día que tuvieran tutorías usaría su camisa que decía: "_Los radicales libres han revolucionado la química_"

Isabella se la había pasado increíble, le encantaba este Edward gracioso, y varias veces durante su salida, se había imaginado que se sentiría salir con él como algo más que su amiga. Ciertamente esa idea no le desagrado, y la había dejado llena de mariposas en su estómago.

Al momento de despedirse, a Edward se le ocurrió una idea que esperaba que lo ayudara en su plan de conquistarla. Y es que ya lo había decidido, al terminar sus clases, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, y lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría.

Edward tomó su vaso y el vaso vacío de café que Isabella llevaba en su mano, para tirarlo a la basura, había tirado los vasos y llevaba en su mano el protector del vaso de Isabella, saco de su mochila un marcador y escribió en el protector un elemento químico, y se lo entrego a Ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo la chica cuando Edward le entregó el protector.

—Es un recuerdo de nuestra cita de hoy, — dijo el con timidez.

—Ah, con que esto fue una cita—, le dijo ella molestándolo.

—Oh, mmm… ¿sí?... ¿no? —Edward no sabía que decir. Isabella, lo había agarrado desprevenido, y estaba emergiendo en el su personalidad tímida.

—Hey Edward, no te preocupes—, le sonrió, —digamos que fue una salida de victoria, ya sabes, porque al fin estoy aprendiendo química—. Ahora si se rió con ganas Isabella.

—Me parece bien. — dijo él también sonriendo, pensando en que amaba el sonido de la risa de Isabella. —Es más cada vez que salgas bien en tus test de práctica, saldremos, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Isabella se encontraba en su habitación revisando el pequeño protector que le había dado Edward, y que solo decía una palabra, _Telurio_.

Isabella no tenía ni idea, de que le habría querido decir Edward con esa palabra, pero de igual modo había guardado ese protector en su caja de memorias, allí estaban todos sus recuerdos importantes. Y se estaba dando cuenta de que esta salida con Edward, había sido _importante_.

Para la tercera semana ya había cubierto los elementos representativos o como ahora sabía Ella que les llamaban también: los elementos de los grupos principales.

Isabella estaba que brincaba de nerviosa mientras Edward calificaba su examen de prueba. Estaba viendo fijamente a Edward, en realidad le parecía graciosa la cara de concentración que hacia mientras revisaba sus respuestas.

Ella había notado que últimamente observaba mucho a Edward, se quedaba viendo la forma de su boca mientras hablaba; su ojos, que a pesar de usaban lentes, podía ver que eran de un verde vibrante; su cabellos siempre con esa rebeldía que hacía que fuera para todos lados –y que aun así lo hacían lucir guapo–, su manera de mover las manos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos sobre Edward, que no lo escuchó cuando le hablaba.

—Ella… ¡Ella!

Isabella volteó a verlo sorprendida. —Oh, Edward disculpa me distraje por un momento.

—Está bien, y bueno te tengo buenas noticias, volviste a tener una buena calificación—, le dijo sonriente.

Al escuchar esto Isabella, no supo que le pasó, pero corrió a abrazarlo enterrando su rostro en su cuello, e inhalando su aroma.

_Canela_, dijo para sí misma.

Edward quedó petrificado, Ella, lo estaba abrazando.

Ahí en ese momento se dejaron llevar y disfrutar de ese abrazo.

Edward sentía como si hidrógeno recorriera sus venas, y no pudiera contenerse, su sangre hervía. Isabella sentía la presión de sus cuerpos, estallando en millones de partículas que ardían.

Una vez que se separaron, y se vieron a los ojos, en lo único en que ambos podían pensar era en que aunque todavía estaban juntos, sus cuerpos ya se extrañaban.

—Lo siento—, le dijo Isabella, con pena.

—No, está bien, um… me gustó tu abrazo.

Isabella le sonrió tímidamente.

—Ok, ¿Qué dices si ahora vamos por pizza? —, le preguntó Edward.

—Oh me parece genial, adoro la pizza.

Y así se encaminaron hacia la pizzería favorita de Edward, donde pasaron otra tarde, como aquella primera vez.

Al final del día, Edward le entrego otro recuerdo a Isabella, esta era una servilleta de la pizzería, esta tenía pequeñas pizzas dibujadas en uno de los bordes y en ella, escribió: _Americio_.

Esa noche antes de acostarse, Isabella depositó la servilleta que Edward le había dado en su pequeña caja. Esa noche sus sueños estuvieron llenos de pequeños fuegos artificiales, y al despertarse por la mañana, Isabella estaba segura que eran por Edward.

* * *

Era viernes, e Isabella se encontraba repasando los metales de transición, para su examen del día siguiente, su último examen. _Escandio, Titanio, Vanadio_, repetía en su cabeza Isabella.

_Cromo… um… Manganeso, Hierro, Cobalto_.

¿Cuál seguía? _¿Cadmio? Platino, Oro_.

La verdad es que no podía concentrarse, seguía repasando en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido, esa semana.

Estaba preocupada por que no estaba segura si aun después de las tutorías Edward querría pasar tiempo con ella.

Desde su salida del sábado, Edward y Ella, se habían vuelto un poco más físicos, dándose pequeños roces tan suaves que parecía que ni se tocaban.

Y al fin había aceptado que toda esta angustia de no ver a Edward, era porque él le gustaba más que como amigo, el problema era que Edward nunca le había dado señales de que a él le interesara ella.

_¿Zirconio? Molibdeno, Plata_. ¡Ugh! Jamás se aprendería estos elemento pensó la castaña.

Al haber aceptado lo que sentía por él, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Arizona. Al segundo en el que termino de contarle todo lo que había pasado con Edward y sus sentimientos por él, pudo escuchar como gritaba y saltaba de contenta su amiga, por el simple hecho de que le gustara Edward.

_Ahora podremos hacer citas dobles de verdad_, había dicho riendo por el teléfono. Y ahí fue también cuando Ella, le confeso todos sus miedos. Arizona le dijo que estaba loca si no se daba cuenta de que a Edward también le gustaba ella. _Nadie tiene los detalles que él tiene contigo, a menos de a esa persona le gustes_, le había dicho.

Pero el caso es que Edward podría estar tratándola bien solo porque eran amigos, porque la apreciaba y nada más.

Además como alguien como él, un universitario, un chico tan inteligente con un futuro tan brillante, podía fijarse en ella. De seguro en su campus había chicas más bonitas, más inteligentes e interesantes que ella.

Tonta Ella se dijo a sí misma, lo que deberías de hacer es olvidarte de ese asunto, y concentrarte en tu estudio. Al menos así, si pasaba su examen de prueba, podría pasar toda la tarde con Edward.

Al pensar en eso, se volteó decidida a aprenderse todos los elementos que tenían escritos en su libreta.

* * *

Este era el último fin de semana, que Edward e Isabella se reunirían para las tutorías. Y Edward quería hacerlo inolvidable, por eso había decidido darle una sorpresa a Isabella, ya que no solo iban a pasar la tarde juntos, si no también parte de la noche.

Ya había terminado de calificar su examen, y a pesar de unas cuantas respuestas incorrectas, Ella, había obtenido una muy buena calificación.

—Listo, pasaste Ella, y ahora si completamente lista para tu examen del Lunes.

—Oh, Edward y todo gracias a ti—, dijo Ella acercándose para darle un abrazo justo como el que le había dado una semana atrás.

Edward acepto gustoso el abrazo, no había nada mejor en el mundo que poder sentir el cuerpo de su Ella, entre sus brazos, inhalando ese dulce aroma que solo era de ella.

—Y bueno ahora, nuestra salida de victoria, — le dijo él mientras la soltaba.

—Oh si, ¿y se puede saber a dónde iremos hoy? — pregunto Isabella.

—Pues por ser nuestro último día, el itinerario de hoy será sorpresa—, le dijo Edward sonriéndole maliciosamente divertido.

A Isabella, le encantó la idea, y así fue que se encaminaron a disfrutar de su día juntos.

Como primera parada Edward llevo a Isabella al Zoológico en Central Park, donde se divirtieron como locos, mas con los leones, que eran los animales favoritos de Isabella. Edward no dejo de reír en todo el paseo al ver la cara de emoción de Isabella, cada cosa que veía, con ella parecía como si lo estuviera viendo todo por primera vez.

También no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir al carrusel de la calle 64, donde parecían tener 5 años, en lugar de diecisiete y diecinueve.

Después se encaminaron al Museo Americano de Historia Natural, a Isabella le encantaba ese museo, y no dudo en arrastrar a Edward a sus exposiciones favoritas.

Lo llevó a ver los Dinosaurios, de ahí al Estudio del océano, y por último al más importante para ella, el Planetario.

Al salir del museo, decidieron ir a almorzar y después de ahí irían a su última parada. La cual Edward seguía sin decir a Ella, a pesar de lo mucho que esta le insistió.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant, donde disfrutaron de un rico almuerzo entre pláticas y risas.

Este era el mejor día que había tenido Isabella en mucho tiempo, era increíble el estar paseado por todo Nueva York con Edward, y a pesar de que tenía un pequeño dolorcito en su pecho que le decía que sería la última vez, se dijo a si misma que iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo.

Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta cual era el último lugar al que la había llevado Edward, no pudo evitar chillar como niña de 5 años de nuevo.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Edward… no puedo creerlo, — se aventó a sus brazos la jovencita mientras decía esto. —Es maravilloso, muchas gracias—, esto lo dijo de manera suave depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Hey, no me lo agradezcas, además todos aman Playland.

Playland, era el mejor parque de diversiones en Nueva York, con sus más de 50 juegos mecánicos y con atracciones, era una opción segura para divertirse. Edward sabía que no se podía equivocar, y si la cara de ella servía de alguna indicación, estaba seguro de que Isabella amo su sorpresa.

Edward estaba en las nubes, el día de hoy iba perfectamente y después del examen del lunes de Isabella, le iba a confesar sus sentimientos. Había hablado con Jasper, le había contado como iban sus días con Isabella, y Jasper le había asegurado de que ese era el momento de confesarlo todo.

Si Isabella lo aceptaba, y él y Jasper estaba casi seguros de que lo haría, su próxima salida sería como novios. Iba a poder tomarla de las manos, iba a poder besarla, susurrarle cosas dulces al oído y decirle lo maravillosa que era.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, solo salió de ellos cuando sintió que Isabella lo jalo para entrar al parque.

— ¡Vamos apúrate Edward! Debemos entrar ya, para poder subirnos a todas las atracciones—, gritó emocionada Ella. Y Edward no puedo hacer nada más que sonreírle y dejarse llevar por la chica que se había vuelto su mundo.

Como lo había dicho Ella y Edward casi se suben a todos los juegos. Cuando notaron lo tarde que era decidieron regresar a casa.

—Ella… aquí tienes—, le dijo él poniendo en sus manos el ticket de entrada en Playland con su respectivo elemento escrito, —el recuerdo del día.

Isabella tomo el ticket en sus manos, ansiosa por subir a su habitación y leer que elemento tenia escrito.

Generalmente después de esto Edward se despedía, con un beso y se encaminaba a su hogar, pero hoy no lo había hecho.

Los dos seguían parados a medio lobby en el edificio de Isabella, la jovencita notó a Edward nervioso, así que decidió preguntarle el por qué.

—Um, Edward… ¿pasa algo?

—Eh si, quería ver si podía verte el lunes después de tu examen, ya sabes para saber cómo te fue, y umm… además también porque necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

El alma de Isabella se había ido al piso, nada bueno venia después de esas palabras, _"necesito hablar contigo"._ Y ella ya se imaginaba de qué quería hablarle, _no se iba a despedir hoy_, pensó, él es tan amable que quiere saber si salí bien o no en mi examen, pero después de eso estaba segura que le diría que ya no se podían ver más. Y es que para ella eso tenía mucho sentido, una vez que acabaran las tutorías, debía regresar a su vida, su rutina, sus estudios. Volver a tener esa tardes libres para él, tal vez quería salir con alguien más y por estar con ella, había atrasado esos planes.

Pero no, Isabella no iba a dejar esto para el Lunes, sabía que iba a estar torturándose, tratando de imaginar que es lo que le diría Edward para rechazarla y dejarla sin lastimar sus sentimientos. No podía pasar dos días así.

Lo mejor era terminar esto aquí y ahora, y partir como buenos amigos, había decidió que ella sería la que le diría que ya se podían ver, y que no se preocupara por ella. Ya que él la había ayudado tanto, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Dejarlo libre.

—Oh, Edward… la verdad no creo que eso sea buena idea. Me imagino que deseas volver a tu rutina de antes, sin tener a una niña molestándote por ahí— río si alegría. —Mira no te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Me enseñaste bien, aprobaré ese examen—, dijo con voz clara, pero sin ver a Edward a la cara, apenas y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. —Um, está bien, cuídate mucho Edward. — susurró antes de salir corriendo al elevador que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

Edward no podía creerlo, hacia unas horas estaba en el cielo, y ahorita bien este lugar podría ser el infierno en la tierra. Su Isabella no quería verlo, como es que había sido tan tonto, en creer que alguien como ella le haría caso. Ella era hermosa, y seguro podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera. No a un pobre nerd como él. Estaba seguro que lo apreciaba de eso no había duda, pero románticamente eso era otra historia.

Lo más seguro es que noto que él se moría por ella, y quiso rechazarlo amablemente.

De seguro había mal interpretado sus abrazos, y ella quería alejarse, y por eso ahora ni siquiera la tenía como su amiga.

Tal vez lo que necesitaban era tiempo, si el se olvidaba de ella, tal vez podría verse, tomar un café, una película… _como amigos_. Alice y Jasper al parecer iban en serio, eso quería decir que alguna vez tendrían que verse… pero solo como _amigos_.

En este momento Edward no creía que eso sucediera, él nunca la vería como su amiga. Pero tal vez era cierto lo que decían_, el tiempo lo cura todo_. Y puede que a él lo curara de su amor por Ella.

Arrastrando los pies Edward observo por última vez la entrada del edificio de Ella, y se encaminó a su hogar.

* * *

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Isabella, mientras estaba acostada en su cama, viendo el techo de su habitación, abrazada al ticket que le había dado.

Le dolía haber dejado ir a Edward, pero que más podía hacer, había llegado a quererlo, y no creía poder ser su amiga.

Tal vez podría soportar salir con él y no tocarlo, platicar con él, pero no se creía capaz de escucharlo hablar de alguien más, de oírlo decir que le gustaba alguien, de verlo con alguien más. Verlo tomar su mano, abrazarla, besarla; y es que lo sabía, sabía que eso pasaría, Edward era demasiado bueno y lindo como para que no llegara alguien, que se enamorara de él.

Esto era lo mejor, se dijo una vez más, con eso se levantó, y leyó el elemento que decía el ticket, _Oxigeno_.

La verdad seguía sin saber que significaban esos tres elementos, pero aun así decidió ponerlo en la caja de recuerdos junto con los demás.

_Telurio, Americio y Oxigeno_.

Interesante, pensó. Tenía los tres papeles en su mano, cuando decidió que iba a llevarlos el lunes a la escuela, era justo que Edward estuviera junto a ella de alguna forma.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Isabella decidió acostarse y descansar. El día siguiente le esperaba un largo día, además debía repasar todas sus notas para prepararse para el examen.

Lejos de ahí, Edward apenas iba entrando a su departamento, cuando noto que Jasper estaba ahí junto con Alice esperándolo.

—Hey hermano ¿qué tal te…? Edward, ¿qué paso?—pregunto Jasper preocupado.

Él y Alice había pasado el día juntos y había hablado sobre Edward e Isabella. Jasper había estado emocionado por Edward, él sabía de la sorpresa que había preparado, y si todo salía bien, sabía que llegaría rebosando de contento. Pero lo que llego en lugar de eso era un Edward, derrotado, uno al que ya no le importaba nada.

Edward se limitó a darle la versión corta y concisa de lo que había pasado para no tener que repetir, todo el dolor que había sentido.

Jasper y Alice estaba, sorprendidos y confundidos, no entendían por qué había pasado eso. Por todo lo que Edward le contaba, Jasper estaba seguro que Isabella sentía algo por su amigo.

Por otro lado Alice estaba segurísima de los sentimientos de su amiga, la misma Ella, se lo había dicho, no entendía que podía haber pasado para que hiciera esto.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora cual es el plan? — pregunto Jasper en un intento de animar a su amigo, y ayudarlo. Esto no podía acabar así.

—No hay plan Jasper, Ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Déjalo ser.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gritaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

Alice no iba delatar a su amiga, pero no podía dejar que se separaran, muy dentro de ella, Arizona sabía que Edward y Ella se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Jasper se le quedo viendo a su novia de manera inquisitiva, él sabía que Alice sabía algo, y por eso no quería que Edward se rindiera. No le iba a preguntar qué era, lo más seguro es que no le diría.

—Edward, por favor, que te dije cuando empezaste esto, debes tomar riesgos, amigo. Por lo que entendí, ni siquiera pudiste decirle lo que sentías por ella, así que no estas completamente seguro de que no te corresponde.

—Pero…

—Jasper tiene razón Edward. No te rindas.

Edward se quedó contemplando los rostros esperanzados de sus amigos. Por un lado tenían razón, no había logrado decirle nada a ella. Tal vez hubo algún malentendido y por eso Ella se alejó de él, y si le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella le correspondería. Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que lo rechazara aun sabiendo cómo se sentía por ella.

Pero ahí estaba el reto, Jasper tenía razón, "_el que no arriesga no gana_".

—Está bien, ¿ustedes que proponen?

El día del examen, Isabella se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, esperando a que la profesora entregara los exámenes.

Muy cerca de ella, en la bolsa de su falda llevaba los tres recuerdos que tenia de Edward, como amuletos de buena suerte.

Una vez que la profesora termino de repartir los exámenes, les dijo que podían empezar a responder.

Isabella puso toda su atención en el examen, y comenzó a contestarlo.

Una hora después Isabella se encontraba sentada en el jardín del Instituto, esperando a Arizona. No sabía por qué, pero a media mañana Arizona se le había acercado y le había dicho si la podía esperar en el jardín después de las clases.

Eso era raro, pero aún más raro es que no llegaba, ya era hora de que se apareciera y Ella no la veía por ningún lado.

Aburrida porque su amiga no aparecía, Isabella saco sus recuerdos, de la bolsa de su falda.

Seguía fascinada por no saber que significaba esos tres elementos, no eran parte de ningún grupo de los que había estudiado, y tampoco creaban alguna reacción o algo por el estilo, de eso estaba seguro. Lo había buscado en Google.

_Telurio, Americio y Oxigeno._

_Telurio, Americio y Oxigeno._

_Telurio, Americio y Oxigeno. _

De repente algo se le ocurrió, recordando las clases en las Edward y ella repasaron todos los elementos de la tabla periódica hasta que se aprendió todos sus símbolos y pesos, Isabella empezó a recordar el símbolo de cada uno de los elementos que tenía en sus manos.

_Telurio, Te._

_Americio, Am._

_Oxígeno, O._

¡Oh por Dios!

_Te Am O_

Edward la amaba.

No podía creerlo, él se lo había dicho, desde esa segunda semana que había pasado juntos, él había sabido que la quería, que sentía algo por ella.

Dios, ¡la amaba!

Que tonta había sido, lo había dejado ir, cegada por el miedo al rechazo lo había alejado, se lamentó Isabella. Todos esos toques, esas sonrisas, las tardes juntos, sus pláticas, Arizona tenía razón era la quería.

Casi lloraba, por todo de alegría, de tristeza. ¿Ahora qué haría? Edward no le había dicho nada, aun cuando ella le dijo que no se podían ver, el pudo haberla detenido, podía haberle dicho todo.

Tenía que buscarlo tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tenía que disculparse por lo que había dicho. Isabella saco su teléfono de su bolso, para llamar a su amiga. Arizona tenía que saber dónde vivía Edward, o Jasper, podría preguntarle a Jasper, lo que fuera, Isabella solo quería saber y lo más rápido posible, tenía que llegar a Edward.

Pero Arizona no contestaba su teléfono. Isabella llamo varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Contesta _Zona_! — grito Isabella.

Al no conseguirla por teléfono, Isabella decidió ir a esperarla a su casa, en algún momento tenía que llegar ¿no?

Salió corriendo hacia su auto, cuando notó que alguien estaba cerca de este.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Edward.

Edward estaba ahí, en su auto.

No sabía qué hacer, Alice le había dicho que había logrado que Isabella se quedara una hora más después de la escuela, para que el pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Y ahora aquí estaba.

Y no había estado esperando mucho cuando vio que alguien salía, enseguida supo quién era.

Había estática, una corriente que le decía quien era la persona que se acercaba a él.

Isabella.

Ella.

Su Ella.

Isabella se acercó a él sin dejarlo de ver.

Cuando estuvieron cerca el uno del otro no pudieron evitar aventarse a los brazos del otro.

—Oh, Edward, lo siento…lo siento—, decía Isabella una y otra vez. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Hey, hey, Ella, está bien, está bien— la consolaba él.

—No, Edward te trate mal, tenía miedo y… y te lastime. Perdóname.

—Ella, yo también tuve mi participación, no te dije nada. También deje que mi miedo me hiciera callar.

Y allí estaban, abrazándose, pidiéndose disculpas, y si era cierto que aún no se habían declarado, pero ambos sabían que se amaban. Ella lo sentía en este abrazo, la forma en la que dulcemente la consolaba, además tenía sus pequeños recuerdos que lo confirmaban. Él, él lo había visto en sus ojos, desde el mismísimo momento que la había visto, no había podido separar su mirada de ella.

Parecía que ambos estaban atrapados, _Talio y Terbio_, pensó él. Verde y café, que no se separaban.

Pero es momento de hacerlo correctamente pensó Edward, con esfuerzo se separó de ella, y tomó su mentón es sus dedos, alzando el rostro de Isabella, enganchando de nuevo su mirada con la suya.

—Isabella, desde hacía varios días tenía planeado que hoy iba a presentarte mi corazón, que hoy te iba a decir lo que siento por ti. Que eres la criatura más bella que he visto, y lo mejor es que no solo es tu exterior, pero también tu interior. Brillas, desprendes un brillo que me ciega, eres dulce, amable, leal, inteligente, graciosa. Eres perfecta…

—Edward… no… no lo soy. — le interrumpió ella.

—No me dejaste terminar tontita. Si, si eres perfecta… perfecta para mi, y podrá haber pasado poco tiempo, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que te amo.

Isabella se quedó petrificada en cuanto esas dos palabras salieron de sus labios. Y es que una cosa era haberlas leído en sus notitas, y otra muy diferente era escucharlo, verlo pronunciar esas palabras, que había sentido que nunca le diría.

—Oh, Edward…— dijo llorosa. —Yo…yo también te amo—, dijo enterrando su rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo fuerte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me amas?

—Si—, le respondió ella. Y estaba sorprendida de lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos por él. Isabella nunca fue una soñadora, ese siempre fue el trabajo de Arizona. Pero muy dentro de ella, lo sabía, ella amaba a Edward.

—Oh Isabella, — Edward no podía contener la felicidad que sentía.

Ella alzo su rostro y él puso el suyo a su altura, este era el momento, por fin iba a besar a su Ella.

Lentamente se acercaron más el uno al otro, ambos disfrutando del aroma a canela y dulce que los envolvía.

Y así… juntaron sus labios.

Moviéndose lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando de ese sentimiento, esa electricidad que los recorría de pies a cabeza.

Disfrutaron de su primer beso.

La sensación les quemaba sus huesos, recorría sus venas, no había nada como esto.

Ellos eran una mezcla heterogénea de la que ya no se distinguían el uno del otro, pues ahora que se habían encontrado eran uno mismo.

De un átomo a otro, de un protón a otro, de partícula a partícula.

Amor. El elemento más puro, tan volátil, tan complejo, pero tan hermoso que los llenaba y que al compartirlo en lugar de hacerlo más pequeño se hacía más grande.

Una mezcla química, que se ajustaba, átomos reactivos, productos, perfectamente igualados.

Una ecuación química caída del cielo.

* * *

Este pequeño fic esta inspirado en _Strangeness And Charm _de Florence + The Machine, y en una de mis mejores amigas, Mime, que pues si, es quimica.

Te adoro, Mime, espero te guste este pequeño regalo.

A mis demas lectores, espero lo hayn disfrutado, no es mucho pero yo lo ame, y tambien ¡wow! Al escribir esto descubri que tengo una nueva admiracion por las escritoras, ¡heroinas! :) esto se ve muy facil, pero ya vi que no, es todo un proceso.

Bueno diganme que les parecio, los comentarios son muy bien recibidos.

**Au revoir.**


End file.
